Last Kiss
by julezz30
Summary: To be in a close proximity of a Dementor is to relive your worst memory.If you live in Azkaban you relive it countless times. So what Sirius' worst memory? Part songfic.. Pearl Jam's Last Kiss... RR


** Last Kiss**

Disclaimer: Nothing except for the idea in this fiction belongs to me. It either belongs to J.K. Rowling or Pearl Jam... I just enjoy playing with the characters and words...

A.N._Today at work I got this idea...I've been listening to Pearl Jam loads and their awesome song 'Last Kiss' is pretty much permanently playing in my head... So instead of fully concentrating on work I've been developing this idea... Here it goes and enjoy- oh and it's my first Sirius... Hail Sirius!_

Silver moonlight shone through the small gaps between the bars of the tiny square window that provided the cell with the only light during both the day and night. The grimy walls seemed to be almost closing in on the prisoner and wisps of heavy shimmering fog were creeping in through the hole that provided the fresh sea air. It was warm summer night but any warmth was sucked away by the terrifying guards that glided through the prison, spreading dread and coldness, leaving the man shivering in his tattered dirty robes.

The prisoner huddled in the corner, leaning onto the moulding stone wall, his long black mane of hair matted with filth of the place. His silver eyes shone brightly in the near-dark, unlike everyone else's who'se orbs were shrouded by glazed look of madness. He seemed unaffected by the dark hooded Dementors that came around everynow and then, taking another piece of their prisoner's soul, life... There was no happiness in this place. That was the way it was meant to be though, it was place where murderers, thiefs and filthy traitors of the Light Side resided.

Which one of these groups did the man belong to you ask? Well, he was sentenced for a life in this place for murder of large number of muggles and a wizard. He was sentenced with no trial, he resided in a place void of any emotion that kept people alive for a murder he did not commit. He knew he was innocent. It was a thought that kept his eyes from glazing over, from his mind being muddled up, from nightmares and screams in the middle of the night, incoherent mumbling of a madman.

He seemed unaffected by these creatures. That, however was far from the truth. There were many terrible memories that were being replayed in his mind when the chill of the Dementors overcame him.

_In a flash of light he is flying on his favourite motorbike. He heads for the lights of the small village- Godric's Hollow. it is Saturday- a night when he always came over to have a dinner at the Potter's place._

_As he nears the place he sees the green light. An ugly skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth is hanging in the air, spinning, mocking him- 'You are too late!' is a whisper in his ear, the skull turns towards him, momentarily hid behind the wisps of smoke that rise up into the starless sky. A dark cloud covers the bright full moon. _

_Sirius breaks down crying, hugging his arms around his lean muscly body, clad in his favourite leather _

_coat- the Christmas gift from Lily and James from last year. _

The prisoner shivers slightly, the palm of his dirtied hand resting on the damp wall. When the flashback is over, his hand drops slightly, his nails scratching the dirt off the wall. He is exhausted. Sirius is tired of waiting. He is tired of living.

Another Dementor passes by, stopping for a few long- too long seconds. Coldness overcomes the man as the stone floor spins before his eyes until blackness surrounds him.

_His hands are holding the steering wheel easily, his clean fingernail flashes into sight as his little finger reaches out to press down the indicator before turning into the street lit by the old fashioned lamps and his headlights._

_Sirius slows down and pulls over, stopping in front of a lovely looking house with a white picket fence. Light is shining through the front windows, making patterns on the well kept lawn. He sees shadows moving behind the panes of glass. It made him smile. He can imagine the clean kitchen table covered in checkered tablecloth. The two cups of tea standing on each side, both half full, his darling sitting on the side with her back to the window to show that she doesn't look out in expectation. Her grandmother sitting next to her, with her wrinkly loving hands stroking her grandaughter's soft dark-brown hair with care that showed her aged love._

_He got out of his ride, polishing it with his sleeve jokingly before continuing down the dirt path, smiling as he thought of his lovely girlfriend. He knew she would be sitting down at the table with her grandmother. He loved Ruby almost as much as his own, he loved her as much as Sue did. Ruby was like a ray of sunshine. Her wrinkly sun-tanned face was aged but still beautiful. She just spread an aura of happiness. _

_He knocked on the door thrice, like every time and few seconds later Ruby opened up. It was almost like a ritual- every Friday he and Sue went to the muggle pictures, they saw each other alot more than just fridays but this was their day. It was the day he liked the best, closely followed by Saturday- a day when he went to the Potter's new house. Lily was round with her pregnancy and James seemed more and more in love everyday. _

_Sirius was in love as well. He loved Sue- Susan was his love. He wanted them to live like James and Lily, Sue pregnant with his child. Tonight he planned to take her elsewhere- not the movies but up on the reef overlooking the lights of the town. It was very romantic, he thought. Tonight he would ask her to be his wife. _

_He hugged Ruby briefly before pulling her aside and asking for her permision to ask for Sue's hand. Ruby's pale blue eyes shimmered in the soft light. Tears momentarily shone in her eyes. She hugged the man once more before nodding with a beautiful smile that lit up her face._

_After kissing her aged cheek he proceeded to kitchen to greet his lovely girlfriend. _

_About ten minutes later the couple were already sitting in the old Chevrolet he loved so much. He prefered this dark red beast to his motorbike when it came to dates... Sue loved it too..._

Dementor glided to halt just before the bars of the cell, a small part of the momentary happiness that the man had has been sucked away, and the second part of it came. The part he wished he could take back.

_Sirius' hand left the steering wheel to turn the round knob on the radio. A melodic guitar tune came on. When the heartfelt singing started and the deep lyrics engulfed them Sirius would never guess how close the events that were about to happen related to this song._

_**''Where, oh where, can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

_**She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good**_

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world.''**_

_He didn't put his hand back on the wheel, instead it rested on Sue's stocking-clad knee. She wore a modest flowery dress which he knew hid her beauty while still making her look so great. He thought that she could wear a flour sack and stil look good- or nothing at all.. even better._

_They ascended the dark winding road illuminated by the yellow headlight light. Sue knew that they weren't going to the movies today.. She guessed but she knew that something potentially special was about to happen. She put her hand on Sirius' before lifting it and kissing it. He looked at her face for a moment and smiled._

_The missed moment proved crucial for as he rounded the corner a car came into the view._

_**''We were out on a date in my daddy's car**_

_**We hadn't driven very far**_

_**There in the road, straight ahead**_

_**A car was stalled, the engine was dead''**_

_Sirius pumped on the breaks but it was a sharp corner and the car was hidden from his view till the last second. It was too late to fully stop, so he janked the wheel to the side to avoid collision with the car. He hit an old oak tree instead._

_**''I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right**_

_**I'll never forget the sound that night**_

_**The screamin tires, the bustin glass**_

_**The painful scream that I heard last''**_

_He could see it in slow motion, the car hitting a tree. His movements were slowed down too, he threw his hands in front of Sue's face, protecting her from the shaterring glass. Then he saw his life flash before his eyes. It wasn't what he has lived but he saw himself next to Sue- what it would be like..._

_**''Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

_**She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good**_

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world''**_

_Then everything went dark. When he woke up flashing light from a muggle police car was flashing and people that heard the crash that lived nearby stood around. He looked at Sue, her face showed she was in a lot of pain. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was laboured. Her dark eyelashes in semicircle shone in the moonlight as they fluttered open._

_**''When I woke up the rain was pourin down**_

_**There were people standin all around**_

_**Something warm flowing through my eyes**_

_**But somehow I found my baby that night''**_

_She turned her head and her eyes smiled at him. Her soft pink lips moved before sound came out. _

_''Hold me Darling, just a little while''_

_He knew why she wanted him to hold her. She wanted to die in his arms. Tears slipped out of his warm grey eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her, falling on top of her head. Her arms circled his neck as she pulled him towards her._

_His lips descended on hers and in one sweet little kiss he told her everything. He poured all his passion and fierce love into it. When the kiss was over he held her. He whispered sweet nothings into her hair as he would when they lied under the stars._

_**''I lifted her head, she looked at me and said**_

_**"Hold me darling, just a little while"**_

_**I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss**_

_**I found the love that I knew I had missed''**_

_Soon he felt her breathing become shallower and shallower, and her unsteady heartbeat become slow and almost painful. He kept talking to her even though pain was seeping into his chest. When the quiet beat stopped he could almost hear his heart falling apart._

_**''Well now she's gone**_

_**Even though I hold her tight**_

_**I lost my love, my life, that night''**_

_His strong embrace didn't stop her from dyeing. She still left him and he knew she'd go to heaven. He'd have to be good so he can see his darling when his time comes._

_**''Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**_

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

_**She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good**_

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world''**_

Tears slipped out of the prisoner's eyes as he remembered his darling. Though instead of weakening him, the thought of her made him stronger even though he died a little on the inside everytime he remembered.

In a small flash of light the thin man transformed into an even thinner black dog. Slipping between the bars he ran towards freedom. His strength from his love was why he survived the long swim towards the shore. He would die in the prison if there wasn't one person that he still loved, living though in danger.

It was desperate love and guilt mixed with other feelings that did not belong to Azkaban that drove Sirius Black to the first ever escape.

* * *

_A.N. Hope you enjoyed that... e few non-HG/DM or BZ stories... other than my poor attempt at OC story... twice... Please review... I might write more short non Hermione shots.. maybe... ;)_


End file.
